Not Such an Angel
by Laurabeast
Summary: Turns out when good boys get a taste of something naughty they go all in. Aziraphale is no exception. Smut!


**Oh, so much smut, I own nothing, but I hope you like it. **

Crowley had never had much use for sex, certainly it was amusing, it even felt nice when done correctly, but it was very messy. He'd tried in a number of different ways, and he could always get exactly what he wanted from people, but it all felt too easy, too controlled. Nothing ever surprised him, and he didn't fancy any of the humans he'd been with.

He simply couldn't relax, and enjoy the activity with anyone, because he didn't trust anyone. Except of course Aziraphale, but he'd decided long ago that a potentially disappointing encounter sexually would absolutely ruin their connection for at least a decade, and he refused to spend that much time without his best friend.

Aziraphale on the other hand had never had sex, or much control over his life for that matter. He did dearly want to try quite a few things, however the only man he had ever been attracted to sexually was also his best friend, and a demon. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, but even more than that he didn't want his feelings to put Crowley in danger. Heaven would surely kill him if they discovered they were intimate.

Now however his principal fear had been lifted. They were on their own side, and they were both quietly lusting after the other.

"You in here angel?" Crowley called out as he entered the bookshop as if he owned it.

"Upstairs!" Aziraphale called down, Crowley frowned he was never upstairs. He made his way through the maze of books, to the stairs which had been turned half into bookshelves leaving very little room to walk. Upstairs wasn't much better, but it at least had a clear path. Crowley was struck dumb by the sight of Aziraphale in his kitchen, with a floral apron, and flour absolutely everywhere.

"I'm making devil's food cake in celebration of the anniversary of our acquaintance. I know we usually celebrate by going out to dinner, but I thought what better time to try cooking than for a special occasion. I'm afraid it didn't turn out quite as I'd hoped." Aziraphale held up a lopsided cake with a messy layer of white frosting, some of which was on his nose.

"You are absolutely covered in baking mess love." The word slipped out without a thought. They stood in absolute silence for a moment Aziraphale's breath caught in his throat. Well if you're going to dip your toes in the water you might as well swim. Crowley took a step forward, swiping the frosting from his nose, and sucking it between his lips. Aziraphale shuddered, watching him run his tongue along his long slender finger.

"Oh, missed a bit." He snaked forward, and cleaned a second glob of frosting from his cheek, but before he could bring it back to his mouth Aziraphale snatched his arm. Crowley blinked in surprise as Aziraphale licked his lips.

"May I?" He said it with such upbeat innocence that Crowley thought he must be wrong about what Aziraphale was asking him. He nodded once, and his angel ran his tongue slowly up his finger before sucking it into his mouth. He closed his eyes, and moaned at the sweet flavor while his tongue moved sinfully over Crowley's skin. He bit the tip ever so gently a little smile on his lips before he released him. He was utterly without recourse, the action took him so by surprise his brain shores out. He felt as if he were back, hanging the stars, the whole world fell away.

His heart stuttered, and his hand shook. He breath stolen from him by the wicked touch of his innocent angel. He couldn't blink, his mind fell blank.

"Are you alright dear?" Aziraphale slid his hand up the arm he held captive to steady Crowley as his legs gave up on him. Aziraphale's touch had melted them away, and for all he knew the angel had just wanted to taste the frosting.

Crowley struggled to string together even a single word from the stuttering slur of sounds his brain had provided him with failing quite spectacularly. Aziraphale shifted forward, a slow, deliberate invasion of Crowley's space, forcing him to shift back in turn until his back hit the far wall with a soft thud. His angel smirked, and honest to someone smirk, and lifted his free hand to tuck a strand of his unnaturally red hair back into place.

"Am I going too fast for you now dear?" Aziraphale practically purred, leaning in so the ghost his breath tickled Crowley's cheek. Crowley squeaked, he was going mad, clearly there was no other explanation. His soft, sweet, round little angel could never use wiles of this magnitude. In every sing one of his millions of fantasies about this very moment Crowley had always been in control, he was always in control that's who he was.

He managed the slightest shake of his head, and Aziraphale grinned, the hand fixing his ruffled hair ever so gently now raked his nails just hard enough to send a shiver down Crowley's body over his scalp until he reached the base of his skull.

"Good." Aziraphale fisted his hand in Crowley's hair, yanking his head back to nip his way up Crowley's slender neck. Crowley let out a wanton moan, sinking into Aziraphale's familiar form pressing him hard into the wall.

"I've waited so long to taste you Crowley." Aziraphale's voice rumbled in a delicious timber Crowley had never heard before, that turned his bones to jelly. He ground his hips into Crowley's hard length, and for a moment the demon thought he might lose it right there.

"Say my name." Aziraphale kissed him, taking his bottom lip gently between his teeth, just the right amount of pressure eliciting a gasp from his demon.

"Aziraphale!" His name bubbled from his lips as if the command had summoned it. Crowley had never been so perfectly out of control before. Aziraphale held his life, his soul, his beating heart in his hands, and Crowley had no doubt he would care for them.

"Oh, yes, again." He slid one hand down to work the buckle on Crowley's trousers, flour leaving a trail on Crowley's black clothes.

"Aziraphale! P-please!" Hearing Crowley beg made the primal hunger in Aziraphale spike, like nothing he had ever felt before. He dropped to his knees, sucking him into his mouth as soon as he sprang free of his tight jeans. Had Aziraphale not been holding him up at the waist Crowley surely would have crumpled as soon as his searing wet tongue swirled deviously around his tip.

"Let me taste you Crowley!" Aziraphale cupped his sack while he took Crowley well past the back of his throat, swallowing him down until Crowley's hand shot out to Aziraphale's shoulder to try and steady himself.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley shuddered spilling into Aziraphale's mouth with little warning. His angel swallowed every drop before he let up. Crowley fell limp to the floor with him, his head laid on Aziraphale's shoulder. He couldn't have moved if God herself had come down to tell him he had too.

"Happy anniversary my love." Aziraphale whispered, stroking Crowley's hair gently now, a sharp contrast to the angel that left a track of deep purple bite marks across his neck. He didn't rush him, waiting patiently until Crowley felt he could form words.

"You?" He forced himself to lean back, Aziraphale smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Yes, I got perhaps a bit carried away, but it seemed a more fitting gift than a poorly made cake, besides you truly are delicious." Aziraphale licked his lips, drawing Crowley's eye.

"I…" He still had a hard time wrapping his head around it all.

"You did start it, you've been tempting me for over 6000 years, you had to expect I would give in eventually." Aziraphale tapped on finger to Crowley's lips as if to gently scold him for not being more forthcoming.

"Where?" Crowley arched a brow dramatically at him. Aziraphale laughed, leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss.

"I spent a great deal of time with whores, as you know, whilst trying to steer them from a life of sin I witnessed, and learned many things. One even held a sort of class with a banana." Crowley broke into a peel of laughter, his form shaking against Aziraphale, reminding him that only one of them had finished. He pressed his hips forward, his hard length finding Crowley's thigh.

"It would seem you've recovered, which is good, because I still have so many things I want to try on that slender form." Aziraphale nipped Crowley's ear sending a lance of quivering need straight to his spent cock.

"Aziraphale, please, I…" He had no idea how he meant to end that sentence, part of him wanted to beg mercy, so he could collect his thoughts, and another want to beg him to use him until he was nothing more than a puddle in the sheets.

"Oh, you're quite right, we ought to move this to the bedroom. There is so much flour here, I'm afraid it's sullied you suit. Let's just take that off." Aziraphale helped him to his feet, and lead him gently to his bedroom, the puffy blankets, and tartan pillows, of which there were many, were exactly as he expected. The sturdy rod iron bed frame that formed a full canopy over the bed was not.

He didn't clap his hands and wish their clothes away, instead he began disrobing him in a torturously slow, and sensual manner. Crowley could do nothing but stand dumbstruck while he kissed his neck and slipped him out of his jacket. Once he was down to his shorts, Aziraphale frowned, looking down at himself.

"Crowley, my dear, would you be so kind as to remove my bow tie." Crowley hard to idea when Aziraphale had lost the apron, or cleaned himself off, but as soon as he asked Crowley's shaking hands began working on the tie. Aziraphale cupped him through his shorts, stroking absently, and Crowley pulled the tie free his arms dropping slack beside him.

"Now Crowley, did I tell you to stop?" Aziraphale's hand stilled, Crowley blinked, taking a moment to realize what he wanted. He jumped to attention when it clicked, moving to take the rest of his clothes off.

"Much better." Aziraphale leaned in, using his teeth and tongue in turn to make Crowley shiver while he tried so desperately to focus on his given task. When Crowley got to his lose tartan boxers Aziraphale took a step back. Crowley's eyes raked over him, soft in all the right places, but still with so much power coiled underneath.

"Now dearest, I've been told it's polite to enact a safe word before we go any further, though perhaps I should have asked sooner. I am ever so sorry." He ran his fingers through his white hair with a sweet smile.

"Hound, short for hell hound. That's mine." Crowley finally found his voice, the fog that he'd found so impossible to escape receding slightly with Aziraphale out of his reach.

"Oh, that is a very good choice. Now don't be hesitant to use it if I get a bit overzealous." Aziraphale tilted his head sweetly, and Crowley took a step forward to close the distance. He could play at seduction too, he knew tricks Aziraphale could only dream of.

"I think you'll find I quite like your overzealous nature." Crowley raked his nails down Aziraphale's blonde chest hair, before dipping his hand below the elastic of his tartan shorts. Aziraphale's head fell back, letting out a sinful little moan. Crowley hooked his thumb in the waistband, sliding them down, but before he could wrap his lips around his Angel's cock he pulled his head back by his hair.

"Such a naughty demon, I want my very first orgasm to spill inside that pert little rump you've been shaking at me for 6000 years. I plan to use that hole until tomorrow you tempting saunter reduced to an awkward limp." He forced him to stand, and brought him over to the bed, enjoying the few stuttered syllables Crowley could manage.

He laid him on the bed, crawling over him. He slid his hands up Crowley's arms, encircling his wrists, and by some miracle he found them tied to rod iron bed frame by sturdy leather straps. He pulled back to look at him for a moment, running his hands over the hard planes of his body, the touch only enough to tease.

"Aziraphale!" He arched his hips up, desperate for more, Aziraphale smirked taking hold of Crowley's shorts, and pulling them off slowly.

"You know dear, you look quite like an angel to me." Aziraphale slid one finger up his shaft while he hovered over him.

"Though I see how you could tempt Eve to taste forbidden fruits." He spread his legs as he spoke, one finger pressing at his hole. Crowley whimpered, trying to move closer, but trapped by his constraints. He had never felt so helpless, or desired in his very long life. Aziraphale held up his hand which now miraculously had a sizable bottle of lube in it. He worked his finger into him with a generous amount, careful to rub across his prostate each time.

"Crowley, my dear, do you want me inside you?" His voice found Crowley, all soft, and sweet like clouds made of butterscotch. Everything about his voice contrasted the ferocity of his kiss, Crowley moaned into his mouth as he slid his cock between the demon's cheeks.

"Yes, Aziraphale! Please!" He begged, and it made his Angel's cock jump in anticipation. Crowley smirked, so he liked to hear him beg. He could do that.

"Aziraphale, I need your cock inside me! I need you to fill me up, and fuck me into this bed please Aziraphale!" He writhed beneath him, and Aziraphale let his head hang in the crook of Crowley's neck while he pressed at his lubed hole.

"You say the sweetest things to me dear." He whispered before plunging into him. Aziraphale froze, the feeling of finally being inside his demon, of finally being home was nearly too much for him.

"Stroke yourself my dear." Aziraphale's breathy voice made Crowley grin.

"How am I expected to do that angel?" He tugged at his restraints, Aziraphale looked up at them, the corner of his lip twitching up when he remembered.

"I suppose I'll just have to do it for you." Aziraphale wrapped his lubed hand around Crowley's cock, thrusting into him at the same time. Crowley gasped, as his angel took him hard and fast. Crowley didn't stand a chance, spilling across their chests moments before Aziraphale found his own release.

"Crowley! Oh! Oh heavens! Crowley!" Aziraphale collapsed into him, and Crowley wound around him like the snake he was.

"Everything you imagined angel?" Crowley whispered once his mind came back to him, Aziraphale hummed against his skin still inside him.

"I'm not nearly finished with you my dear. Just composing myself as it were." He mumbled, Crowley grinned, nipping at his shoulder.

"I'd never have guessed you had such a domineering side in bed." Crowley enjoyed the gutteral moan he drew out with his lips on what little of the angel he could reach.

"I've been good for so very long now. You make me want to be bad Crowley, with that strut, and that body. Those beautiful eyes watching me, drinking in my every curve, every moan as I cleaned the cream from my spoons. Whose to say who truly tempted who." He rocked his hips, once again hard inside him. Perhaps they would never know, who started it all.

"Temptation accomplished." Crowley gave a wicked grin, rolling his hips into his angel. He knew where he wanted to spend the next 6000 years, and now nothing could stop them.

**The end. **

**What do you think?**


End file.
